fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JonTheMon
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--''Shadowphoenix'' 20:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Bullying You better remember it too. I'm watching you bub... --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback You now have rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Thanks. --JonTheMon 20:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Bypassing Move Throttle This has been requested to Wikia and should be implemented soon. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 21:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. thanks again. --JonTheMon 21:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Rollbacks are no longer affected by rate limits, see . :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 23:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: History merge Sorry, but you can't, since you can't delete and restore articles. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :That's why I said i'd alert you or SP to do it. --JonTheMon 16:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:17, 26 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Armor vs Armour I moved them back. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Quick question, why do you respond on my talk page if I ask on your's? --JonTheMon 23:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's how I been doing for years, and I prefer it that way. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Item Screenshots I have been uploading screenshots of items with just the picture of the item and not the items name beneath it. Do you think this might be a better way to upload them? I think the names in the screenshots are somewhat redundant. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, partly I wanted to have a clear, undisputable name for the item (e.g Daemon Warrior Helm). But I do suppose it's a bit redundant... Well, if we're going to remove that, I'll go ahead and make new ones, because it'll be one less lossy encoding of the images. --JonTheMon 14:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should be there in order to establish what the item is. However, it may be redundant like what GW-Shadowphoenix said. Sorry, but I personally don't care if it includes it or not; however, it's important to keep all our images consistent, so in the end, I don't know. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::So did we come to a conclusion at all? --JonTheMon 14:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rescue the Archeologist Ok... not trying to bother you or anything but... I need help with this :P. I don't remember how I beat it in the original fable! How do you beat 6+ mobs in 5 minutes? Any tips? :< --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 03:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :lol it happens. My personal will preferences are Enflame (I just loooooved it the first time around), slow time (as always, godly), and recently, I've started appreciating Beserk. Oh, and i'd try to get Wellow's Pickhammer. It's pretty easy at this point. --JonTheMon 04:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Quest Infobox The infobox needs to be changed for Fable 2. There are no boasts at all in the game and the quests are not split up into Gold, Silver or Bronze. Solar Dragon 16:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Are quests split up at all? Like primary/secondary? --JonTheMon 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are main and side quests. Solar Dragon 16:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it's just a text field, so you can type in "Type = Main" --JonTheMon 16:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, if you omit the Boasts parameter, it should be fine for your purposes. And you don't need to put every field in "". --JonTheMon 16:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Heading templates I didn't make those templates; they've came with the wiki by default. However, I just made Template:Heading so that all colors could be used. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide Possibly restore it to Talk:Gold or at least the content? --JonTheMon 18:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :The content of the guide has been moved to Talk:Gold. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of making one of those guides myself, and that seemed like a logical place to start generating ideas. Um, to facilitate discussion coherence, could you move the original request to the person's talk page you're responding to? I even have a template for it Template:moved. --JonTheMon 19:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Happy St. Patty's Day Don't get too "green" if you get my drift xD --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 19:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Oddly enough, my suit cycle was at green today. Guess I've got a bit o' the luck o' the Irish. --JonTheMon 19:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: King of the Guild I don't see the point; if anything, people should explore and dig deeper into subjects. They'll never get the full picture by looking on one person's talk page anyway, so I prefer people to search many. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :So you want people to dig deeper into subjects by automatically adding a layer of complexity? --JonTheMon 00:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why not? They should become exposed to puzzle-solving. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Um... --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 03:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Then let's add a captcha of some sort before anybody can edit anything. That way, they will have to think before they can post anything. Really, I don't see that as puzzle solving, rather it's having to look at 2 pages, decipher when each post was made and who it was responding to, maybe look at the history if someone didn't sign it, all to read a conversation. Seems like it might be a noble goal, but it's just an inconvenience instead. --JonTheMon 04:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Keeping discussion on one page does make finding the information to a conversation much easier. If a really important discussion is on several users talk pages, it may be difficult for others to join in and give their opinion on the subject. Yes, puzzle solving may be a good thing, but most people are not willing to jump through hoops in order to give their opinion. Of course, this is you personal preference, but I would suggest keeping conversations on one page. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Emergency ::''Removed due to spam filter. In order to see the message, see: http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:JonTheMon&diff=19369&oldid=18640 :I even did a mouse-over *shakes fist at Mike* :P --JonTheMon 15:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC)